dresdendollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Coin-Operated Boy
Coin-Operated Boy is a song by The Dresden Dolls. History This song was originally supposed to be sung by Maia Viglione, sister of BrianAmanda Palmer's Twitter. In 2004, the music video for 'Coin-Operated Boy' was released. In 2006, the song was used in an ad campaign for Fruchtikus, an Austrian jam. The recording used is sped up, raising the pitch Amanda Palmer's voice. Meaning Lyrics :Coin-operated boy :Sitting on the shelf he is just a toy :But I turn him on and he comes to life :Automatic joy :That is why I want a coin-operated boy :Made of plastic and elastic :He is rugged and long-lasting :Who could ever ever ask for more :Love without complications galore :Many shapes and weights to choose from :I will never leave my bedroom :I will never cry at night again :Wrap my arms around him and pretend :Coin-operated boy :All the other real ones that I destroy :Cannot hold a candle to my new boy and I'll :Never let him go and I'll never be alone :And I'll never let him go and I'll never be alone :Go and I'll never be alone :Go and I'll never be alone :Go and I'll never be alone :Go and I'll never be alone** :Not with my coin-operated boy :This bridge was written to make you feel smittener :With my sad picture of girl getting bitterer :Can you extract me from my plastic fantasy :I didn't think so but I'm still convinceable :Will you persist even after I bet you :A billion dollars that I'll never love you :Will you persist even after I kiss you :Goodbye for the last time :Will you keep on trying to prove it? :I'm dying to lose it... :I'm losing my confidence :I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it :I want you, I want you, I want you, I want you :I want you, I want you, I want you, I want you :I want a, I want a, I want a :I want a, **coin-operated boy :And if I had a star to wish on :For my life I can't imagine :Any flesh and blood could be his match :I can even take him in the bath* :Coin-operated boy :He may not be real experienced with girls :But I know he feels like a boy should feel :Isn't that the point, that is why I want a :Coin-operated boy :With a pretty coin operated voice :Saying that he loves me that he's thinking of me :Straight and to the point :That is why I want :A coin-operated boy *''in live performances this line is changed to "I can even fuck him in the ass"'' **''in live performances these lyrics may be repeted many more times than in recorded versions'' Release * A Is for Accident (live) - 2003 * The Dresden Dolls (album) - 2003 * Coin-Operated Boy (single) (studio version and live version) - 2004 * A Dark Cabaret (Projekt Records) - 2005 * Triple J Hottest 100, Volume 12 - 2005 * Krock2 - 2005 * Live at the Roundhouse - 2007 References Category:The Dresden Dolls Songs Category:Songs From The Dresden Dolls (album) Category:Songs From A Is for Accident Category:Songs From Coin-Operated Boy (single) Category:Songs From Live at the Roundhouse